


Last Day of Summer

by myqueerbutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Gay Dean Thomas, Gay Seamus Finnigan, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueerbutt/pseuds/myqueerbutt
Summary: see title





	Last Day of Summer

Seamus awoke to a sleeping Dean centimeters from his face. He looks so beautiful, Seamus thought. He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder to nudge him awake. Dean blinked his eyes open and smiled, saying, “I love seeing your face every morning.” Seamus kissed Dean’s forehead and sat up with a sigh.  
“I don’t want to go back to school. Why do we have to?”  
“We need to finish school shay,” Dean said as he sat up, “We only have one year left. Besides, this wonderful summer has to end sometime so we can get to the next.” Dean leaned down and kissed Seamus’s shoulder. Seamus turned to face Dean, leaned in close, then said, “Race you down stairs!” and bolted out the door, straight to the kitchen, with Dean on his heels.

They had been staying at Seamus’s house for the last two and a half weeks as his parents were away on summer holiday, so the boys had had the house to themselves – and they never wanted to leave. Today was the last day of summer before they had to go back to Hogwarts for their eighth year, and they planned to make the most of it. After they cleaned up the breakfast mess, they played some video games, which Dean was finally getting better at – but Seamus still kicked his ass. They went on a hike and picnic in the forest behind the house and then went to a clearing near the middle of the forest so they could ride around on their brooms – low to the ground of course, in case any muggles were to be out. Dean got distracted by a humming bird flying next to him and consequently crashed into Seamus. Their brooms were knocked into the surrounding trees and the boys tumbled to the ground. Seamus ended up laying on top of Dean.

He pushed himself up, but still hovered over Dean. Their noses almost touching. Dean reached up and kissed Seamus, passionately. Seamus reached for his wand and pulled it out saying, “Accio broom,” and his broom came rushing towards his hand. Dean did the same, and they both disapparated back to Seamus’s room. Dean immediately started placing kisses all over Seamus’s neck as he pushed him against the wall. Seamus grabbed Dean’s ass tightly, which made Dean squirm a little. Dean began to remove Seamus’s shirt, put one of his hands on the small of Seamus’s back and pulled him in slightly. The kiss that followed was so deep and consuming that Seamus seemed to just melt into Dean’s hands. Dean undid his belt, then Seamus’s, and pushed him onto the bed. Seamus quickly wiggled out of his trousers and Dean leaned over him. He began to slowly leave a trail of kisses down Seamus’s neck, leaving a hickie on his collar bone, and continuing to kiss down his chest and stomach.

Once he got to Seamus’s boxer waistband he stopped and went back up to kiss him on the lips and asked, “May I?” and quickly flickered his eyes down to the boxers and back up to Seamus’s face. Seamus nodded with a smirk on his face. As Dean began kissing Seamus again, he then slipped a finger into the side of Seamus’s boxers and gently pulled them down, revealing his large erection. He began to stroke it with one hand while the other supported him as he hovered over Seamus and continued to kiss, suck, and gently bite his lips.

Dean then parted from Seamus’s mouth to focus on the lower half of his body, and Seamus propped himself up onto his elbows. Dean started to lick and suck his boyfriend’s cock and bobbed his head up and down, taking in more of Seamus with each head bob. Seamus let out a moan as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back in pleasure. He bucked his hips and thrusted further into Dean’s mouth, causing Dean to let out a muffled moan. Dean began to go faster and faster. “Dean,” Seamus panted, “I’m about to cum.” But Dean didn’t stop, he kept going and swallowed all of it.

Dean stood up, wiped his mouth, then ordered, “Turn over.” Seamus eagerly did so. Dean grabbed the lube from the night stand and put some on his fingers and around Seamus’s hole. He slipped one finger in, and then two, and eventually worked up to three. Then Dean slid his hard cock into Seamus. Seamus let out a groan so loud, Dean had to put a silencing charm on the room just in case the neighbors should hear. He started pumping in and out of Seamus slowly, moaning quietly. “Oh… fuck… Dean… fa-faster… ple-please” Seamus begged. Dean liked it when he did this, and complied with Seamus’s request. He grabbed a tighter hold on Seamus’s hips and thrusted faster and harder. He found Seamus’s G-spot and within seconds, Seamus became weak in his knees and elbows, almost collapsing onto the mattress.

“No, no. Stay up Shay. Fuck I’m so close,” Dean said. Seamus obeyed and repositioned his hands and knees on the mattress. Dean finally came inside of Seamus and then leaned forward and kissed Seamus on his lower back. Seamus turned around, reached up to kiss Dean, and then collapsed onto the bed. Dean joined him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. “What are we going to do once we get back to school?” Seamus asked. “Everyone knows about us now, it’s not like we are back in fifth year, Shay,” Dean responded.  
“Yea, but we only started doing this over the summer.”  
“Well, there’s always the room of requirement.”


End file.
